Technical Field
The present invention relates to video camera surveillance, and more particularly, to fraud prevention using video and other devices to understand, index and replay human activity.
Description of the Related Art
Fraud and shoplifting continue to persist as a main issue in retail businesses. One component of the problem is fraud by customers, specifically claiming a refund for a returned item, when they use a genuine receipt with an item that is just off the shelves, while keeping the item that they bought at home. Current solutions are very limited. Current solutions include store detectives or “human video surveillance”.
Other problems, such as fraudulent injuries and compensation claims also remain a problem for retail establishments. Surveillance systems can provide some protection against these problems, but in many instances prove to be inadequate. Many consumers are aware of camera systems and take steps to avoid or defeat them.